


Ouch?

by XSmashX



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom Kim Seungmin, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I'm Sorry, Injury Recovery, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSmashX/pseuds/XSmashX
Summary: Seungmin is hurt and can't move a lot, but being around Hyunjin 24/7 is just making matters worse for him. How could anyone survive having a beautiful boy like that fuss over them?*****fluff in the first chapter but MOSTLY smut afterwards you've been warned my friends*****





	1. Wouldn't be the Same Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> I'm sorry it's 5am and I don't know why I'm awake but this just came to me.
> 
> Please don't continue if you're not down for the nasties :)
> 
> Love you! Please send all your love to Seungmin as he's recovering from his back injury!!
> 
> \- Smash

When Seungmin first felt the uncomfortable crack of his spine, the heat pooling in his muscles, and the indescribable pang of upset nerves shooting up from his tailbone; the first thing he thought was "ouch." Immediately after the "ouch" and the short amount of time it took for his body to hit the floor, he thought "oh my god we're going to Australia in two days." And then he started to cry. Big, ugly tears rolled down his cheeks at an alarming pace as he tried to catch his breath. Soft sobs followed his tears as he realized the extent of the pain that his back was causing him. This was definitely not good.

The boy had almost completely forgotten that he was actually in the practice room with the other members until he felt two hands on his shoulders and faintly heard his name being called. The voice was unmistakably that of Hyunjin, but the hands that pried at his shoulders almost felt like a ghost. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins so quickly that he was beginning to fade in and out on consciousness. 

At the last minute he managed to gather enough strength to look up at his best friend, "Oww," he muttered. And then he hit the practice room flooring for the second time in 30 seconds.

×××××××××××××××××××

"-is he waking up? Oh my god is he alive?"

"What the heck, of course he's alive he just hurt his back!"

"He really did look like he was dying though."

"-Minho! You can't just say that!"

"It's the truth."

"Jeongin! Oh my god, all of you need to leave. You're going to freak him out when he wakes up. Since Hyunjin has been quiet he can stay with me, but the rest of you need to get home."

"Channie hyung, that's not fair!"

"seriously guys, you'll really freak him out."

"Thank you Hyunjin. Get going! He'll be up soon."

Seungmin chose not to open his eyes until the groans of protest had died down and the door had clicked shut behind the exiting party, and he wasn't disappointed when he finally did. 

The hospital room that they were in was too bright, as always, and smelt strongly of old people and urine. Chan stood at the base of his bed, with his hands on his hips and that worried scowl that he wears far too often draped across his face. Seungmin hated seeing that scowl normally, and now that he knew he was the cause of it, he felt 300 times worse about it.

On the left-hand side of his bed sat Hyunjin, who looked dishevelled and absolutely gorgeous. His hair was sticking up in weird places that usually only stood up in the mornings after rolling out of bed, and his eyes looked puffy and tired. The guy simply looked like a mess.

"Honestly, I don't think I'm the one that looks like death around here."

Hyunjin snapped his head towards Seungmin at a speed that reminded Seungmin of his spine a mere hour previously, and he let out a surprised, "Seungmin!"

Chan scoffed at the foot of his bed, "How are you feeling right now? Truthfully. We can't help you unless you're really honest."

"I literally can't feel anything right now. Am I on painkillers right now?"

"Yeah, and some pretty harsh ones at that. You really scared us back there."

"I'm sorry hyung, I don't know what I did wrong. We've literally done that move so much. What about Australia?" 

"The Doctor said that you definitely won't be in dancing condition by then, but managernim said that the decision the come or not was up to you." 

Seungmin's eyebrows furrowed, he had wanted to perform in Australia so badly, but now he wouldn't even get to? This whole situation was just his luck. He was truly cursed at this point. 

"you have to come! You can still sing! And think of how disappointed Stay would be if they didn't get to see you!" 

"Hyunjin, honestly me getting hurt is a lot different that you getting hurt. You have so many fans! Me..... Not so much. There wouldn't be many Stays disappointed by me not being there." 

"Seung-" Chan interjected.

"seungmin are you kidding me? That's not fair at all. There are so many Stays who love you so much! And even if you can't do it for them, you have to do it for you! You were so excited to go to Australia."

"I know, Hyunjin. I'm sorry, I know. I was just being-" 

"Dramatic?" 

"yep! Gosh I'm on so many drugs right now." 

×××××××××fast forward to Australia××××××××××

The fan's reaction to Seungmin being wheeled around the airport varied greatly. There were a small amount of fans who had the audacity to snicker at the boy, which caused a sudden surge of hostility from the members, and Hyunjin was feeling the brunt of that. By the time they were settled in their seats for the long flight, he was literally fuming. Hyunjin's ears were red-hot and his cheeks were the colour of cooked lobster. Although Seungmin couldn't help but find his reaction endearing, he was mostly worried about the other's well-being. 

"Hyunjin-" Seungmin whispered at his seat neighbour, "it's okay." 

"No it is NOT!" Jeongin shot them a look from across the cabin, and Hyunjin lowered his voice, "it is definitely not okay. They can't just- do that to people. I can't STAND-" 

"Hey," Seungmin's voice was neutral and the hand that he reached out to Hyunjin seemed to work wonders to calm the boy down, "listen to me, I'm not bothered by it. I know that they just think it's different- and it is, but they'll get over it. I'm okay, and I'm here and we're going to Australia." 

Hyunjin didn't let go of his hand (except for bathroom breaks) until they touched down in Australia hours later. 

×××××××××××××××××

The reaction to his injury had gone better than he had hoped, and he had managed to get through every stage without difficulty and while still having the time of his life. Every once in a while sharp pains would shoot up his spine, but he could tell that they were getting less frequent as time went by. At this rate, the Doctor said that he would be perfectly fine by the next leg of their tour. 

Now, they were enjoying some relaxation time after their concert in Sydney. They were staying with Felix's family for a couple of days, and Chan had gone to spend time with his own family for a while as well. During the days Chan's entire family would come out to visit them, but it was weird to not have their leader with them during the nights. 

Seungmin was still not allowed to move around much, and was confined to a chair most of the time. What really made the time fun for him though, was the fact that the drinking age in Australia was 18, and their management had left Felix's mom in charge. At first everything was pretty calm, and the boys being tipsy was just amusing to watch, but then things started to spiral out of control. 

Since Seungmin was still on some harsh painkillers, he wasn't allowed to drink. He knew this, and yet he really didn't think that one beer would hurt him at all. He really honestly didn't. 

However, with the side effects of the painkillers mixed with alcohol, that one beer had the same effect on his body as 3 or 4 normally would. He was a giggling mess, to say the least. It wasn't until he tried to stand up from his designated chair in the living room that Hyunjin became worried about the boy. 

Seungmin was on his way to the bedroom that he was sharing with Hyunjin that night when he felt two steady arms wrap around his waist from behind, halting all of his movements. 

"where do you think you're going?" Hyunjin breathed directly into the younger's neck. 

"I just- wanted to lay down."

Hyunjin's arms left his waist, and Seungmin felt like the sun had been stolen from the sky until he realized that the boy had stepped in front of him and bent down slightly, as if he was waiting for Seungmin to climb onto his back. Which he definitely was, but it took a while for Seungmin's foggy brain to understand this fact. 

"Are you going to get on, or-" 

"OH! Sorry." 

When they finally reached the cute little bedroom, Hyunjin set Seungmin gently down on the side of the bed, and then turned to fluff up the pillows so that Seungmin could lean against them. After situating the boy comfortably and safely, Hyunjin turned to leave. He stopped just before he reached the door, and with his back still towards the injured boy, he said,

"seungminnie, I'm really glad that you came with us. It wouldn't feel the same without you." 

Warmth spread throughout Seungmin's body, and he struggled to find words to say to the other. "I - I'm glad that you're glad that I came." 

Hyunjin laughed at the statement, and literally leaped over Seungmin to get to the opposite side of the bed. "minnie, we should kiss right now." 

"-sorry what did you just say?" 

Seungmin was unsure if he understood what the other was saying until the boy slid closer to him and literally got onto his lap. 

"yeah, like, this is a confession right? In the dramas that means we should kiss now." 

"Hyunjin," Seungmin started, "I did not just confess to you! If I did, I would say that you're literally hotter than the Australian sun and you make me want to die daily because you're so sweet and you are so perfect and I couldn't imagine my life without you! But I didn't just say that, did I?"

" yeah you kinda did, cutie."

"-oh. Yeah I did."

"so can we kiss now?" 

×××××××fast forward to Korea×××××××× 

After thay had kissed that night, neither of them had really said anything about it. It was hard to figure out what it had meant to each of them when they were constantly thinking about other things and doing other projects and tasks. By the time the two of them were alone long enough to talk about anything, it had already been a week. A week that Seungmin spent thinking about the plush push of Hyunjin's lips against his, and the weight of his hands pressed against his shoulders in a way that was so different from the first time he felt them. He tries not to think about the keening noises the other made when he deepened the kiss, or the way that the pillows supporting his back soon became rumpled and flat with the pressure of the two bodies. Nope, he definitely couldn't think about that. 

Here they were, in a room where they were supposed to be brainstorming ideas and concepts for a new song on their next album, but all that was happening was blushing cheeks and awkward throat-clearing. 

"So uh- what kind of concepts were you-" 

"ijustwantedtosaythatireallylikedkissingyouandimsosorryifthatmadethingsweirdbutidontregretanything-" 

"Hyunjin! Gosh what are you even saying I-" 

And suddenly the plush push of Hyunjin's lips was the only thing that Seungmin could think of, because that's exactly was he was feeling. Again. 

With his back still firmly planted in his seat, Seungmin reached out his hands to find the perch that he was looking for. His index fingers looped into the belt loops around Hyunjin's waist and he tugged slightly to encourage the other to come closer. This resulted in an entire body pressed tighly to Seungmin's sitting form as Hyunjin straddled him. 

Kissing Hyunjin was an out-of-body experience for Seungmin. It was something that he would surely never get used to, even if he had the chance to. The way that their lips fit together, and the way that the other's pliantly parted for him as they deepened their kiss would continue to surprise the awestruck boy. It wasn't until Hyunjin pulled away and started pressing open-mouthed messy kissed down his jaw and onto his neck that he understood what was happening. 

"-jinnie-- mmmwhat are you-" 

"it's okay min, i just wanna - see."

At this point Seungmin was so dazed that he didn't even have enough willpower to tell Hyunjin that they definitely shouldn't be doing this in an empty room at JYP, so he let go completely. If this was only going to happen this one time, who was he to not enjoy it?


	2. My Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an interesting turn...
> 
> And honestly, Seungmin doesn't feel so injured anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) ~ Smash
> 
> Also I know that the tense and the pov keeps changing throughout I'm so sorry! Also this is my first attempt at smut so I'm also sorry for that. I'm sorry about a lot of things.

The room at JYP was small, maybe ten feet by ten feet, and had plain beige walls. There wasn't a lot of furniture or nick-nacks around either - just a table and a couple of chairs for the duo's "brainstorming" session. The only extravagant feature of the minuscule setting was that the room was completely soundproofed thanks to the fact that most of the time people actually did their work there. Surprising, considering the fact that the room was currently taken up by two bodies, pressed so tightly together that they breathed the same air, doing anything but what they were supposed to be doing.

 

Seungmin's brain was short-circuiting from the endless flow of endorphins in his bloodstream, and he really couldn't think of anything that he could do except somehow get closer to Hyunjin. He kept tugging the elder closer and closer by the waist until their torsos were pressed flush together, and then he let his palms trail slowly down from the other's hips onto his upper thighs. The small noise that emitted from the boy on his lap was only one that he had previously heard when he was distressed, so Seungmin automatically began to massage his fingers into the other's thigh as a means of calming him down. This, however, had the opposite effect than what he had wanted, and the distressed sounds became louder.

Seungmin reeled back from Hyunjin, wondering what he was doing wrong; until he caught a glimpse of the way that Hyunjin's eyes were half-shut and glossed over, and his cheeks had taken on the most adorable rosey hugh. He didn't fully understand what had happened until Hyunjin let out a whine that could only be described as pure need, and began to chase the younger's lips. 

"oh," Seungmin breathed, "did I do that to you?"

Hyunjin's glazed eyes darted hastily around the room as the hugh of his cheeks darkened considerably.

"-minnie, I - god - sorry."

This was something that Seungmin found utterly amusing; the fact that he had the most attractive man on the planet sitting in his lap - apologizing for getting too worked up. His amusement faded quickly when he realized just how embarrassed the other boy was, so he obviously decided to do him a solid (just a bro helping another bro out), and he leaned forward slightly to reconnect their lips.

This time, as his lips made their way down Hyunjin's neck, careful to avoid any markings, he decided to test the older boys limits. He lowly hummed into the junction of Hyunjin's neck and his shoulder as he ground his hips up from the seat of the chair and into the other's own. The resulting squeak that escaped from between the unoccupied lips of the other, and the way that Hyunjin's fingers dug their way into the fabric of Seungmin's sweater was enough to completely set him off. 

He continued his assault on the milky skin of the other boy's neck, but the next time that he ground his hips up particularly roughly, Hyunjin's head came to rest on his shoulder and Seungmin's back screamed in protest. 

All of his movements halted, and when Hyunjin realized that the boy had completely stilled he drew back from the other's neck. 

"-what's wrong?" Hyunjin's voice was breathy and raw, and Seungmin nearly fell over dead until a pang interrupted his thought process. 

"My back - god - I really can't keep moving like that." 

"that's okay, just - uh," Hyunjin couldn't look Seungmin in the eye, "just sit there? I can -" 

When Hyunjin ground his hips down into Seungmin, they both released gasps that echoed in the small space and seemed to penetrate right through any protective barriers that the two had set up. Suddenly this was real, and they weren't Hyunjin and Seungmin, but rather they were two lovers fully immersed in each other. 

The friction that Hyunjin's jeans were emitting onto Seungmin's grey sweats shot deep down into the younger's core, and he was sure that he would completely lose himself at any second. Seungmin had never been a fan of losing control of himself, so he frantically looked for a way to gain back a little bit of assertion. His hands slid their way back up Hyunjin's thighs until they rested just away from where the boy felt him most.

"Baby," he cooed, "you're doing so well for me. Can you tell me how you're feeling, pretty?" 

He'd never seen Hyunjin look as completely destroyed as he did in that moment. Sweat was beginning to bead at the other's hairline, and something about the way Seungmin spoke and the positioning of his hands had the elder scrunching up his eyes and whining low in his throat. 

"mmmh, w-hnng-want to make you feel good Minnie. you're m-making me feel so - god -" he cut himself off as he ground his problematic area down into the prominent outline of Seungmin's hardened member. 

"My pretty baby is already making me feel so good. What do you want me to do for you baby?" He moved his hand to lightly rest on the bulge of the elder's jeans, "Do you want Minnie to touch you? Is that what princess Jinnie wants?" 

Hyunjin nodded his head erratically before stuffing his burning cheeks into Seungmin's chest and letting out an embarrassed hough. 

"I need your words, baby. Can I touch you?" 

"nnnggh - yea. Minnie pleasepleaseplea-!"

"It's alright princess, I've got you, okay? Minnie's going to take care of you." 

At first, Seungmin was unsure of exactly what he was doing, but the other seemed to be reacting well to literally everything - regardless of if it was done tastefully or not. When the button of Hyunjin's jeans was undone, Seungmin paused a bit to tease at the zipper, not fully trying to tug it down but applying just enough pressure for Hyunjin to feel the weight of his hand. After the jeans were fully open, Seungmin tugged at the belt loops in hopes that Hyunjin would understand that he was asking him to take the garment off. Thankfully, the older boy was smart and he knew exactly what he was being asked. 

When Hyunjin was situated back on Seungmin's lap in just a thin pair of underwear, he knew exactly what he wanted. 

"Minnie - I want you in me."

Suddenly the tables had turned, and now Seungmin found himself burning up. The heat that had pooled in his groin moved north in the form of bubbling anxiety. How the hell was he going to be able to give Hyunjin what he needed? Seungmin had never even thought a scenario like this would happen to him, and now suddenly he's in the thick of it - and completely unprepared. His overwhelming sense of dread was quickly squashed by his desire as Hyunjin slinked off his his lap and sank to his knees in front of the chair. 

"Fuck- Jinnie I want you so badly. Are you sure you want this, princess?" 

"mmmmh, yea" Hyunjin hummed, "want you in my mouth first." 

Seungmin hadn't thought a lot about whether or not there was life after death before, but suddenly he was certain that heaven was real and that he had somehow died within the last hour. Before he could fully process what was happening, his sweats had been shifted down to the junction of his knees and he was on full display. His cock jumped up to stand against his stomach, and he definitely regretted not wearing anything under his sweatpants that day. 

"look at that," came Hyunjin's voice, "little minnie's head is the same colour pink as big minnie's head." 

"God- Hyunji-" 

Seungmin's embarrassment was interrupted by Hyunjin's lips sinking down to envelop the head of his cock. The sound that escaped from the inexperienced boy's throat was one of utter shock, and Seungmin had trouble trying to find something - anything - to grasp on to. 

Hyunjin's mouth quickly found a rhythm, working the younger boy well enough to almost completely wreck him. His tongue moved along the underside of Seungmin's cock while he bobbed his head down once, twice quickly, and then a third time more slowly. Hyunjin found the noises that danced from Seungmin's slacked jaw to be the utmost encouragement to continue at this pace, until the younger muttered something about being close. 

After Hyunjin pulled off completely, Seungmin let out a small noise of distress before realizing that the other had suddenly returned to straddle his now exposed bottom half. 

"Baby, you want Minnie to fuck you real good? Do you wanna ride me here on this old chair and make me feel all better? Hmm, princess is that what you want?" 

Hyunjin looked absolutely stunning, with his lips parted, glossy and swollen, his eyelashes fluttering shut at Seungmin's words, and his chest heaving unevenly. God - there was nothing else that Seungmin wanted in the entire world more than he wanted that boy. 

"Is that what you need, Baby? You're gonna have to take those," Seungmin snapped the waistband of Hyunjin's briefs lightly, "off for me." 

"mmmkay Minnie." Hyunjin lifted himself off of Seungmin once again to rid himself of his briefs, and while he was up he turned to rummage through his discarded coat's pocket.

"What're you-" 

"Coconut oil," he turned back around with the small pot in his fingers, "I usually use it for my lips, but-" 

"Oh, Baby you're so smart. You're doing so well for me." 

Seungmin's smiley baby adjusted himself overtop of Seungmin again, and it wasn't until now that the younger was seeing the beautiful boy fully exposed. His skin was the colour of honey, and a dusty rose colour showed itself near the tip of his cock in a way that lead Seungmin to almost coo at how cute he was. Hyunjin was truly the most breathtaking being that Seungmin had ever laid his eyes upon. 

With some minor adjustments, Seungmin positioned Hyunjin so the he was kneeling a little bit above his thighs. This way, he had more access to prep the elder. After spreading a generous amount of the coconut oil onto his index and forefinger, he found his way to Hyunjin's hole. With his index finger, he circled around the pink entrance lightly, carefully observing the other's reactions. As he pushed in to his first knuckle, he witnessed the sharp intake of breath from the boy above him, and the way that every muscle in his body tensed. 

"Princess, hey- look at me Baby. You've got to relax your muscles. I don't want to hurt my pretty baby, just relax and let me take care of you." 

"feels weird." Hyunjin muttered, but suddenly he was pliant around Seungmin's digit again. 

"That's it beautiful, you're doing so well for me." 

It wasn't until Seungmin was two fingers deep and scissoring the older boy open that he tensed up again, and this time for a completely different reason. 

"Hnng-god! There seungie, therether-" 

Seungmin angled his fingers more, to rub directly against the spot inside of Hyunjin that was making him shake and plead and whine and - god. There was so much happening all at once. Hyunjin's cock had started leaking precum, and suddenly Seungmin wanted nothing more than to suckle at the head of that rosey cock until the elder came, but that would have to wait for another time because now Hyunjin was literally begging for Seungmin to get inside of him. 

Slowly Seungmin's fingers were removed from Hyunjin's hole, and the elder repositioned himself so that he was facing Seungmin and directly above the younger's aching cock. Their lips connected in a heated kiss as Seungmin spread a layed of coconut oil down his cock, rubbing himself up and down slowly before lining himself up with Hyunjin. 

As Hyunjin sank down on Seungmin, the duo parted slightly to exchange shaky breaths. 

"God-" Seungmin pleaded, "Baby, I'm not going to last long - you feel so good princess."

All that he got in reply was a long, drawn out whine as Hyunjin bottomed out. After letting himself adjust, Hyunjin lifted his ass up a couple of inches before dropping back down to the bottom of Seungmin's cock. Seungmin filled the older boy up so well that he was having trouble keeping up his pace, so instead he took to grinding his hips back and forth, feeling Seungmin slide in and out of his hole while his own cock rubbed between their abdomens. 

When Seungmin found enough strength to look up at Hyunjin and unclench his hands from the chair that they sat on, he found the elder with sweat dripping down his face, his white t-shirt hanging off of one of his shoulders, and his head thrown back in pure ecstasy. That was a fucking look, Seungmin decided, that he would never forget. 

"mmmclose!" Hyunjin warned, "mma cum-" 

"Yes baby - you're doing so good for me -" Seungmin was straight up panting and he wasn't even doing any of the hard work, "Princess, I'm gonna cum too-" 

"Cum in me," breathed the elder, "please - wanna feel you fill me up minnie." 

Hyunjin's rhythm was sporadic, and when Seungmin started thrusting up to match him, they were both absolutely lost. The older boy came first, whines mingling with Seungmin's lips and echoing through the tiny room while his cum covered Seungmin's sweater. Seungmin followed shortly after, as Hyunjin worked himself through his orgasm while his hole clenched relentlessly around the younger. 

After a couple of minutes of the pair draped across eachother, just trying to catch their breath, Seungmin spoke.

"How the hell am I supposed to explain leaving this room without my sweater on."

Hyunjin laughed outright at the thought of the younger trying to come up with an excuse for the absence of his sweater, before coming to a startling realization. 

He shot off of his perch on top on the boy, "Oh my god! Is your back okay? I'm so sorry!" 

"Honestly I can't even feel it right no-" 

"What do you mean you can't fee-" 

"Princess," that shut Hyunjin up for sure, "I'm completely fine."

"sorry I was just-" 

"-worried. I know Jinnie. I love you too."


End file.
